fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby and the Star Planets
Kirby and the Star Planets (in Japan known as Kirby of the Stars: heaven rush) is a platformer Kirby game created by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. It was released worldwide on June 16, 2020. It was developed by Nintendo, HAL. and Flagship. PLAYABLE CHARACTERS KIRBY Kirby is of course player 1's charater in Kirby and the Star Planets. He can inhale and get copy Abilities. Along with this average fact, he also has the bubble Mechanic (from Kirby Squeak Squad) and Combo abilities. Both the Kirby 64 and Kirby Squeak Squad formula being present. He can Also create a helper like in Kirby Star Allies unsept he can create one. OTHER The 2nd player can play as the enemy charater player one makes friends with. BANDANA WADDLE DEE He is player 3's main dee. He uses his ever so iconic spear as his main weapon. But he can also use his Parasol from Kirby Battle Royal. He can also pick up and throw enemy's like the characters in Super Mario bros. 2. META KNIGHT Meta Knight is player 4's charater for Kirby and the Star Planets. Unlike the other charaters, he is unlocked. He will be unlocked by beating him as the boss in world 1. RIBBON Ribbon is optional substitute for any of the charaters unsept Kirby. However Ribbon will be used as player 4 before you beat Meta Knight. Ribbon isn't able to walk or run due to her always flying during gameplay. Ribbon controls like Archer Kirby and Cupid/ Angel Kirby. BASIC CONTROLS Walk: lightly left or right Run:left or right Attack: B Jump: A Float/ Infinite jump/ fly: A repeatedly Crouch/ platform fall: down Look up: up Slide: A down Pause: + Bubble: - NORMAL COPY ABILITIES 1529799451969.png|Burn Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets 1529801026415.png|Cutter Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets 1529802314367.png|Freeze Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets 1529803484370.png|Needle Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets 1529804667321.png|Spark Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets 1529805891487.png|Stone Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets 1529826223732.png|Fire Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets 1529827608180.png|Animal Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets 1529828878558.png|Plasma Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets TYPES OF DARK MATTER There are different types of Dark Matter that have or have not appeared in this game, however you can see them all Here. PLANETS/LEVELS Popstar: lv.1 Dreamland lv.2 Rainbow Islands'' ''lv.3 Endless Explosions lv.4 Arange Gorge lv.5 Mallow Castle lv.6 Saga Caves Earthfall: lv.1 Mushroom forest lv.2 International clouds lv.3 Never Ruins lv.4 Deep Leaves Ripple star: lv.1 Sector Shards lv.2 Open fields lv.3 Upward hall lv.4 Lovely center Patch Land: lv.1 Rainbow Falls lv.2 Evergreen Lift lv.3 Lava Landing lv.4 Ash Caverns lv.5 Xeno Crater Earth/ Shiver Star: lv.1 Lake icicle lv.2 Indiana Isle lv.3 Fort Factory lv.4 Eternity Fountain Towara: lv.1 Gully hole lv.2 Off Roads lv.3 Alley street lv.4 Lifeless Jungle lv.5 sunken Floats Urantian: lv.1 Dusty Cleans lv.2 Empty Stones lv.3 Another Explosion lv.4 The Rusty Waters lv.5 Hell gases Aquaruis: lv.1 Lifted Islands lv.2 Interdimensional Shores lv.3 Ghostly ships lv.4 Heavenly Bubbles lv.5 The Plasma Depths Lavadom: lv.1 Darkest spots lv.2 Angled Flames lv.3 Raging Ice Caps lv.4 Killed Matter lv.5 Needed lava lv.6 Eternal War lv.7 Sun holes lv.8 Super Hyper Zone Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2020